Yaldabaoth
Yaldabaoth, also known as Gold Face, is a Faced Mechon in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is controlled by Egil, a primary antagonist of the game. Egil can control any Mechon using this armour. It is the largest and strongest Faced Mechon ever built. Story Valak Mountain Yaldabaoth first appears at Valak Mountain to stop the fight with Mumkhar and to pick up Face Nemesis. Here it reveals that his name is Egil and he says that if Shulk wants to pick up the Face Nemesis he must continue on his journey. Galahad Fortress When the party escapes from Face Nemesis' attack in Galahad Fortress, it falls. When it lands, Yaldabaoth, as Gold Face, appears alongside of Face Nemesis. There he generates the Apocrypha, Ether waves opposite to the Monado's, which cause it to malfunction. After a little fight with him and Face Nemesis, it pushes Yaldabaoth down from the fortress. However, it flies away from Face Nemesis. Agniratha When the party confronts Egil at the Meyneth Shrine in Agniratha, he calls Yaldabaoth. When Yaldabaoth is defeated, Yaldabaoth takes control of Mechonis and destroys Agniratha with a massive energy blast. Mechonis Core After the big explosion, Shulk and his group return to the Central Factory in the Junks. Then the group reach the Apocrypha Generator. After the battle against it, the group must go into the Mechonis Core to kill Egil. Egil is inside Yaldabaoth and Shulk and the others must defeat him. During the battle, Shulk sees in a vision that Yaldabaoth is destroying Bionis with an infinitely powerful attack, Bionis Slash X. Shulk and the others must defeat three Energy Devices in two minutes or else all hope is lost. When the group wins, Shulk saves Yaldabaoth and Egil. Unfortunately, when Zanza comes out from Shulk's body and takes over Bionis, it kills Mechonis and with it, Yaldabaoth/Egil, who fought to the very end. Stats Galahad Fortress Arts ※1 Battle will end after 90 seconds and when Yaldabaoth uses Catastrophe. ※2 The topple duration is cut by half (1.5 seconds) Immunities Drops Note: This enemy drops no chests. The items it carries can only be obtained by using Riki's Yoink! ability. Chests Wood Silver Gold Agniratha Arts ※3 The battle will end when Yaldabaoth's health is less than 80% of its total HP. Immunities Drops Note: The only item Yaldabaoth carries in Agniratha are ether cylinders, which can only be obtained by using Riki's Yoink! ability. Chests Silver Mechonis Core Arts ※4 Summons either two level 68 Offensive/MOTORs or two level 70 Exterminator/CLOCKs ※5 Summons three Energy Devices and triggers a vision of Yaldabaoth using Bionis Slash X. If there are no other Mechon on the field, two level 68 Offensive/MOTORs and two level 70 Exterminator/CLOCKs will also be summoned. ※6 If the Energy Devices are not destroyed within two minutes, Yaldabaoth will use this attack and the game will be over. ※7 Once the Energy Devices are destroyed, Yaldabaoth will be Dazed, removing his invincibility aura. The vision tags will break as well, thereby giving all the battle members very high tension. Immunities Trivia * Yaldabaoth is the name of a Gnostic demiurge in one of the mythos, maker of man but jealous of their spirit. It makes reference of the two existing gods in the Xenoblade universe, as they are clearly defined as Gnostic deities. * Yaldabaoth's sword (and presumably by extension the Mechonis's sword) resembles the Seven-Branched Sword of Japanese legend. Videos * Yaldabaoth Battle (Mechonis Core) - LV53 PT (Reyn, Shulk, Dunban) Quotes "This is the strongest Mechon ever built, controlled by me, Egil." Gallery Yaldabaoth concept.jpg Yaldabaoth concept 2.jpg Yaldabaoth concept 3.jpg Yaldabaoth final concept 1.jpg Yaldabaoth final concept 2.jpg Yaldabaoth sketches.gif Videos * Face Nemesis & Gold Face - Level 52 Party Members (Shulk, Riki, Reyn) * 80-B "Gold Face" - Level 55 Party Members (Melia, Shulk, Riki) Category:Antagonists Category:Mechon Category:Bosses Category:Faced Mechon